The present invention is directed to an apparatus for applying a tension to a portion of a chain extending between first and second sprockets. The apparatus includes a first spring tensioner for tensioning the portion of the chain and a second spring tensioner for tensioning the portion of the chain. The first and second spring tensioners can tension a first side of the portion of the chain. Alternatively, the first spring tensioner can contact a first side of the portion of the chain while the second spring tensioner contacts an opposite second side of the portion of the chain. The tensioners can replace a hydraulic tensioner and tensioner arm.